sonic_x_the_moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the hero in Sonic X movies. Lightning fast on his feet, but super slow to lose his cool. Sonic is always revved up and ready for a run-in with his archenemy, Doctor Eggman. Sonic's fear of water is even more present in the series than in the video-games. In the future, he's married to Amy Rose and the father of Sonia, Ray and Maddy the Hedgehog. History Sonic hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. His back-story is a mystery, but it's known that he befriended Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese and many small animals as well as battling Dr. Eggman. One day, he attempted to rescue his friends Cream the Rabbit and her friend Cheese from Dr. Eggman. Unfortunately, an accident initiated Chaos Control which transported Sonic, Eggman, all of Sonic's friends, and a few others within a ten mile radius to Earth. On Earth, Sonic befriended Chris Thorndyke who rescued him from drowning in a swimming pool and allowed Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese to stay hidden with him in his house. He also forged a friendly rivalry with Chris' second uncle Sam Speed, a cop who chases criminals in a racecar. He's initially hidden in Chris' home and boggles the human race with his being, people think that he's an alien or machine. While Sonic was mostly covert, Eggman made himself known as he tried to conquer the new world. Sonic eventually destroys Eggman's first base and is hailed as a hero along with all of his friends. Sonic destroys Eggman's second base by becoming Super Sonic by finally gathering all the Chaos Emeralds after Chris dropped them into the ocean, causing Chaos Control to bring some aspects of his world to Earth. It was discovered that Sonic's world and Earth were merging (possibly due to Sonic bringing parts of his world to Earth) which would lead to the stopping of time. The only way to save both planets was to return Sonic and his friends home. After everyone but Sonic had went through, Chris took him away, eventually to his parents old summer home. Chris tells Sonic how much he'll miss him and how much of a friend the hedgehog was. Sonic gathers the Chaos Emeralds and after taking Chris for one final run, returns to his home universe. Upon returning, Super Sonic easily destroys Eggman's latest battleship, saves Tails and meets Amy, giving her a rose and telling her that he loves her (Japanese and French versions only). Six months later, Super Sonic battles Dark Oak in outer space. He spreads the Chaos Emeralds throughout space and falls back to the planet. He was found and nursed to health by Dr. Eggman. Later, the heroes gather the Chaos Emeralds in a space journey very loosely based on Sonic Heroes and "Shadow the Hedgehog (game)". In the end, Super Sonic and Super Shadow destroy Dark Oak and they all return home. Sonic watches as Chris is flown away back to Earth and declares war on Eggman for making Chris leave so soon. He says "I'll never forgive you, Eggman!" ("Life never stays slow around here for long, thank goodness! Watch out, Eggman, I'm comin' at ya full speed ahead!" in the English version). In this season, Sonic seems to care about Amy a lot more than in Seasons 1 and 2. Personality Sonic is a habitual daredevil who's honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. Even though he isn't intrigued by the marital proposals from Amy Rose, he seems to share her feelings to the point of telling her that he loves her in the Japanese and French versions of episode 52. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry (similar to the game one), but the two can be great teammates, though Sonic simply can't resist teasing him whenever he has the chance to. Even though he meets Chris at the beginning of the series, he quickly becomes his friend and treats him like a younger brother similar to Tails. He's mostly seen napping, watching television or running. In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Powers and Abilities Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed which is faster than the speed of sound. He appears as a blue blur when he runs. He can use the Spin Attack like in the games and appears in 3D, in this state he can break through virtually anything and a ring can increase his power similar. When seven Chaos Emeralds are collected, he's able to transform into Super Sonic, a faster, stronger and invulnerable version of himself that can fly, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. He can also heal people with a touch. Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Husband Category:Married Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good-Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Smart Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:About Males